Great Minds Think Alike
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: OLD TITLE USED TO BE DISCOVERIES! Anaways, Sam Manson has entered yet another first day of school... and there's more to Casper High that what meets the eye.. Plenty of DxS fluff in this funny and fluffy fic! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I DO NOT OWN DP! Okay, this is going to be confusing for you guys if I don't explain the though thingy…you'll understand later in this oneshot…**

**Sam Thinking: **Regular

**Danny Speaking through thought: **/_Brackets and itialized/_

**Yea…you'll understand later… read and enjoy! **

Ugh! Every new school I'm at, something has to go horribly wrong! First, it's my rickety old locker jamming, causing my first tardy of the school year! I despise this school. I sighed as I knocked quietly on the wooden door. A way too cheery teacher opened up the door.

"Why, hello Samantha!"

"It's Sam..." I growled. She ignored me as she continue to blabber on.

"Samantha, you'll be sitting next to Tucker Foley."

"Who's he?" I mumbled. She laughed horribly.

"The kid in the red beret." She said as she pointed an African-American kid out to me. I sighed and sauntered over to my newly assigned desk. My binder made a loud thump, causing him to look up from his shiny PDA.

"Hello gorgeous!" he said, quickly straightening up. "My names Tucker, or Too Fine- and I-"

"Are you hitting on me? The answer is no." I replied quickly. He smiled.

"Ah, I have found a feisty one!" My hand quickly smacked him on his head.

"Ew, no! But since you're the first person to not freak out- can I sit with you at lunch? Not to be creepy or anything..." I asked quickly. It wasn't every day that a guy or girl isn't freaked out by me. Tucker shrugged.

"Why not? Me and Danny are usually the only ones sitting at our table." he stated calmly. His eyes light up as he smiled evilly.

"Plus, Danny can finally meet a girl!" I raised a thin eyebrow.

"Excuse me? This Danny has never met a girl?" I scoffed. Tucker quickly waved his hands.

"No! No! I meant he could finally talk to someone besides me! He's pretty cute..." he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

I found myself blushing.

"Are you playing matchmaker?" I accused as I hid my face from view by starting to 'work' on my homework.

"Maybe... I-" Just then, the extremely annoying school bell rang.

"You'll meet him soon enough! He likes raven haired girls!" he shouted as he disappeared into the mob of teenagers rushing to their next class. I rolled my eyes and quickly spotted a drinking fountain.

I stepped in line behind a raven-haired guy. He was actually kinda cute... No! Bad Sam! You don't even know him! But he wa-A body crashing into mine quickly interrupted my thoughts. I fell onto the ground, above me a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" cried the blushing boy as he quickly scrambled up. I blushed as his firm hand helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, apparently concerned for my well being. I smiled as he continued to stammer and blush.

"I'm fine..." I said quietly. He sighed, evidentially relieved.

"Great! Well, I got to get to Science Class... It rocks ya know!" My violet eyes quickly widened in realization as I grabbed his hand.

"Do you have it with Mr. Lancer by any chance?" I quickly asked before he left. His sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle in laughter.

"Are you stalking me or something?" he laughed. I felt my face quickly heat up.

"No! I just happen to have him next too..." I stammered. He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I'll show you where to go! What's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"Sam. If you call me Sammy, prepare to die!" I growled. He laughed and we continued to chatter as we headed to science.

**~DANNY SAM DANNY SAM DANNY SAM DANNY SAM DANNY SAM DANNY~**

"So what's your name?" I finally asked as we walked into science.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." he said as he held out a hand. I started to laugh and collapsed into a seat.

"What's so funny?" he asked quizzically.

"Tuc-tucker-" That's all I managed to get out before I burst out laughing again. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Tucker told you about me? What did he say this time?" he smiled cheerily. I immediately blushed vividly.

"Ah... You really don't want to know..." I muttered. He was about to say something when Mr. Lancer sauntered up to the board.

"Hello students! Today we're going to-" he whipped out a guide to "Hip and Funky Things to Say". I chuckled along with Danny.

"- go to the 'funky and hip' Mac Lab..." he finished. "Remember, it's a..."

"Privilege, and it can be taken away..." droned the class. He smiled.

"Good! Meet me in the lab!" he said as he walked out the door.

**_I ATE A LEMON DROP AND IT WAS..._**

"So... How do you do this Sam?" asked Danny. I rolled my eyes and clicked the mouse.

"You click a button that says Lemon Juice and poof! It pops up!" His blue eyes widened in wonder.

"Cool! How did you do that?" Yeesh, did he not know how to work a computer?

"Uh-no, ghosts ate my laptop, so not really..." trailed off Danny. Wait... Did he just read my mind?

_/That would be a yes.../_

AH! Who said that?

_/It's me, Danny. I can... read minds.../_

**(REFER TO TOP IN AUTHOR'S NOTE IF CONFUSED!)**

Dan- wait... How long have you been reading my mind?

_/Just now... It's a new ghost powe- crud./_

Ghost powers? Danny, who are you?

_/Uh, tell Mr. Lancer that we both have to pick up cookie dough./_

Cookie dough?

_/Just do it!/_

I sighed internally. "Mr. Lancer? Danny and I have cookie dough to pick up. Can we leave?"

"Go ahead! I'll explain your homework tomorrow. Don't forget to study!"

"Will do Lancer!" Danny yelled back as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"So who are y-" He put a finger on my lips.

"I'll tell you in a second...Uh... Sorry..." he stammered blushing as he removed his finger. I blushed vividly as he whipped out his black cell phone.

"Uh- Tuck? Yes, I met Sam... TUCK! NOT NOW!" He muttered softly, "But yea, she is cute..." My heart soared when I heard him say that. "Stop gloating! And- yea, she did figure out my secret... Stupid, I know! I'm skipping lunch and explaining everything to her... No, not that!" he said blushing wildly. "Gotta go! Bye!" he said quickly, snapping his phone shut. He looked cute as he ruffled his raven hair.

_/I'm cute?/ _

Ah! Danny! You weren't supposed to hear that! (He smirked and laughed.)

_/Too late! Alright, when we get to my house, I'll explain everything. Am I seriously cute?/_

DANNY! (I blushed.)

_/Am I?/_

STOP LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS!

_/Fine. You know, if we talked like this during class, we wouldn't be caught talking.../_

Yea, but that's when I daydream about y-YO YOS!

_/Yo yos?/_ (He cocked an eyebrow.)

Oh look! There's your house!

_/How do you know?/_

It says FENTON WORKS in bold letters. How can I not?

_/Good point./_

Now, Danny, don't listen to my thoughts or I will kill you personally. Got it?

_/GOT IT!/_

I sighed and trudged up the rickety stairs. Danny followed behind me and locked up his bedroom door. He turned to face me, as he ran a finger through his raven hair.

"Okay... Sam... Whatever you do... Don't scream. I'M GOING GHOST!" he cried out as a flash of light surrounded him. What happened next I could scarcely believe.

His icy blue eyes turned a ghastly glowing green. His usual blue jeans and red and white t-shirt transformed into a spandex jumpsuit complete with a white D on his chest. I covered my mouth to try not to scream in horror.

"Sam! It's okay! It's okay!" quickly said the ghost as he placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "I'm still me! I'm still Danny Fenton, the guy you think is cute!" My pale cheeks quickly grew red as I slapped him.

"So it is you..." I gasped. He transformed back into Danny.

"Yea..." he mumbled as he sat down on his bed next to me. "Pretty big secret to know when I only met you today, isn't it?" I nodded as I considered all of what just happened. It-w-just wow. That's all I can think.

"Its fine... And just to let you know... Your the only persons mind I can read..." he stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who else knows your secret?" He chuckled.

"The matchmaker and my sister." I giggled and realized something.

"You know... If you can talk to me through my thoughts... Do you think I could do the same to yours?" I pondered out loud. He tapped his finger on his face in thought.

"Try it, although I doubt it..." he said dubiously. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I searched for the weakest signal to his brain. Call me crazy, but it worked! I heard a faint voice inside my head...

_/Wow, she's cute when she's trying to concentrate too hard.../ _

I'm cute? (Danny appeared startled as he stared at me in awe and began to blush.)

_/GAH! You- e- a- IT WORKED!/_

You're avoiding the question...

_/Eh- well, you never replied either!/(_He stared at me triumphantly. I grinned.)

So? You first.

_/Did you know that Elmo's goldfish gets replaced every couple weeks?/_

Danny...

_/Uh-eh-yes.../(_His face turned an even deeper shade of red. I blushed as I responded.)

Aw! I think you're cute too...

_/Heh-heh... Do you want to talk normal now?/_

"Sure!" I boomed. Danny tumbled off his bed in shock.

"Sammy! You scared me!" he scolded. Sammy? No one calls me Sammy! Well, except you Danny. I'll make an exception.

_/How'd ya know I was listening?/_

Eh, it's a girl thing.

"Anaways...I should be getting home... It's getting kinda late." I said regretfully.

"Want me to fly you home?" asked Danny. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait- you can fly?" I asked, astonished.

"Duh." He smiled sweetly and punched me playfully in the arm. "Ghosts can fly Sammy." he grinned.

"I'll fly, then I guess. Do I ride you like a horse or-" Oh man. That sounded so wrong.

"Or you can just hang into my hand and you'll float!" laughed Danny. He grinned evilly. "That did sound wrong!"

"DANNY!"

"I'M GOING GHOST!" He grabbed me with his gloved hand and turned me intangible. We both phased through the pane glass window. I looked down and grinned widely. It was an amazing view from down here! Then I looked up and gasped. The sunset gleamed through his white locks of hair, and he looked ahead, smiling adorably. I stared for a few seconds. Danny looked back and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-Sam? You okay?" I blushed and looked away.

"Huh? Oh, yea... It's just that..." I looked back up at him blushing, "Flyings...nice!" His face light up in realization as he blushed and smiled.

"Eh... So which house is yours?" asked Danny as he scanned the ground.

"The huge mansion..." I mumbled embarrassed. Danny's mouth dropped.

"Mans-your rich?" I smiled weakly.

"Yep. Yay for me. Just don't tell anybody, okay?" I asked concerned. He nodded as we floated softly into my large backyard.

"That was amazing!" I laughed in amazement.

_/So are you... /_

Danny? Care to repeat that?

_/GAH! I didn't mean to send you a message!/_ (He started to blush.)

Maybe since we communicated so much telepathically that now our minds are connected somehow...(Danny's eyes went wide.)

_/...good point. But I only think we can do this when we're close together./_

Makes sense...

"Uh- what did you say earlier?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"NOTHING!" he stammered while blushing. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Bye Sammy!"

"Bye... Daniel." I smiled. There. Now you have a nickname too Danny.

_/Hey!/_

Well, it fits.

_/True.. Bye Sammy! Again.../_

Bye Daniel! I'll see you at school tomorrow! With that, my guardian angel flew off into the sunset. I walked inside with a huge grin implanted on my face.

"How was your first day sweetie?" crooned my mom.

"It was... It was amazing."

**Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola everyone! THANKS TO SINCERELY THE SIGN PAINTER FOR THE TITLE! Since two epic people wanted me to continue this- I will! XD Might be kinda slow this chappie tho.. I'll see what I can do! I don't own DP, but I own Danny's jam! XDXDXDXD *coughs* Anaways... a kinda short CHAPTER 2! **

I stretched sleepily and glanced at my violet alarm clock. My eyes widened in horror as I scrambled up to get ready.

"Oh no oh no oh no I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I cried in dismay as I grabbed a random black tank top.

/Not if I can help it! / I smiled and whirled around to find Danny floating outside my window.

"Danny! Could you... Uh- fly me to school?" I muttered weakly. He laughed and nodded. I rolled my eyes and grabbed out a pair of jeans.

"And could you... Leave, for a second?" Danny gave me a confuzzled look, to which I held up my clothing.

"Hello, it's called privacy!" I shouted while my face quickly turned a few shades of red. His baby blue eyes widened in realization as his face soon matched mine.

"Uh...I'll be down here... Waiting... Uh, yea." he mumbled sheepishly as he floated down. I rolled my eyes and smiled at how dang adorable he is when he's embarrassed. A few minutes later, I heard a voice in my head.

/Are you finished yet? /

Almost Danny, hold your horses! I thought as I placed on two spider webbed fingerless gloves. Alright peeping tom, ya can come up! A sheepish Danny slowly rose to the window rubbing his neck nervously.

"Uh... Hi?" he mumbled as his glowing green eyes averted back to the ground. Man, I'll never get used to how cute he is when he's nervous-

/Aw, Sammy thinks I'm cute.../

AH! Danny! Or when he READS MINDS! I thought crossly. I kinda forgot about that...

/Um, yea, you kinda did.../

"Danny! Just catch me and fly us to school!" I said as I crawled out the three-story window. He held out his muscular arms as I leapt from the sill into heav- I mean nothing!

/Suuuuuure... I'll believe that.../

"I wonder if it's possible TO BLOCK PEOPLE FROM READING YOUR THOUGHTS!" I grumbled out loud while glaring at Danny. He shrugged sheepishly as we landed in back of the school. He reverted back to his human self, something I'll never get used too... Especially... Hmm, I'm going to see of I can block Danny... If I only focused on one image (Got this idea from the Inheritance Cycle, I do not own!)... Perfect!

/Uh... Sam? What are you doing? / (We walked into the school walking side by side)

Blocking you by focusing on... I quickly focused on his hair and that was the only thing that filled my mind. His raven hair that flowed so perfectly in the breeze, and reverted back to a beautiful white... My lips curved upward in victory as Danny attempted to break the barrier, but failed.

"Man Sam, what did you do?" he asked quizzically as we rounded the corner.

"I used my brain." I smirked as he punched me playfully in the arm. His touch felt nice, actually. Really nice...

/Really? /

DANNY!

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short…I'll update as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do for the next chapter…IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *****hides in corner * Oh my goodness…this is so short…I'll try to make it longer next time…DON'T ATTACK ME! *hides***

**Danny: *sighs* Oak Leaf Ninja does not own DP…but HEY! She owns her brain! Enjoy! **

/Dan...Danny... Daniel! / whispered a soft voice in my head. I smiled and turned towards my cru- Aw man... What did Sam do to block out me from her thoughts?

/Concentrated on your hair, Ghost boy.../ her voice said as it slithered pleasantly through my brain.

"So that's what you did..." I mused out loud as I rummaged for a drawing I did last night of... Okay, gonna try to block her out...

/ Hey!/ I smirked and began to concentrate on Sam's scent. That's right... Scent. She has the most amazing lilac scent that sends me to heaven and back in less than a second... Mmm... If only her lips would capture mi- WHOA WHOA WHOA! Fenton, where'd you get /that/ thought from? Bad Fenton! Bad!

You've only known this goddess for like a week and you're already head over heels for her! RAWR! AH! Am I going insane?

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I banged my head against the wooden desk, causing the whole class to look at me in horror.

"Fenton, what has gotten into you?" demanded Mr. Lancer as he stormed up to my desk.

"Uh..." I stammered as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "Bad dream?" The whole class snickered as Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Daniel, next time you want to daydream, let me know so I can write you a slip!" announced Mr. Lancer angrily as he wrote up a detention slip.

"Mr. Lancer, don't give him that! I distracted him!" Sam cried out. I gave her a look of confuzzlement as the class snickered. Sam's mouth dropped as she stuttered,

"Uh... That came out wrong... I meant to say that I was passing notes to him and it was my fault?" Mr. Lancer smiled.

"Oh... In that case... Why don't you both come to detention? I'm sure I have room for two lovebirds..."

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we shouted in unison as we looked at each other, and then glared at Mr. Lancer. Oh boy... Detention should be... Fun. Yay.

I am so sorry I got you into detention... I messaged to Sam. She smiled at me with her beautiful Goth smile and said...

/Beautiful? /

GAH! Uh... Hehe... My face turned like a million times hotter as I nodded slowly. She blushed adorably and smiled again.

/Aw... Thanks Daniel.../ I smiled as I replied silently...

Your welcome my princess...

**Danny: Oaky still is hiding in the corner…OAKY! COME OUT!**

**Me: No! THEY HAVE WORDS!**

**Danny: O.o Okay then…. Review so she'll come out! She'll update on Saturday with hopefully a longer chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am here, once again, and I'm here to update! MWHAHAHA! Anyways, Sincerely the Sign Painter, probably gonna use part of your idea…and anyone else who has ideas I would be glad to use! Anyways, enjoy!**

Princess... He called me princess... A smile danced across my lips as I sighed happily. Does that mean... No... Just a nickname...that's all... I began to swirl my finger around on the dusty desk to make multiple DP symbols, and smiled once more.

/Princess? / I looked up from the desk to see Danny smiling at me adorably.

Yes Daniel? I teased as I poked him. He grinned as he poked me back.

/Okay...so you know how we want some things we think want to just think to ourselves? / I nodded quickly as he continued,

/Well, how bout we tell each other when we're going to read the others persons mind...just for privacy, ya know? / He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled.

Alright Danny… Should I talk to you normally now then? I questioned silently as he shrugged.

"Why not?" he responded out loud, earning him a glare from the detention teacher.

"Fenton, you are supposed to remain silent during detention... But I suppose your conversation with your girlfriend will liven things up a bit...carry on!" determined the teacher.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" we cried in unison again. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Sure... And that's why your staring at each other every five seconds?" I blushed as I avoided eye contact with Danny. Man, this teacher is observant! If she noticed me- wait...

"Wait... Danny? You were staring at me?" He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Erhm... Hehe...well, ya see..." he coughed nervously. The teacher threw up her hands.

"Oh, come on! You two so obviously like each other! Why not admit it and live happily ever after?" Our jaws dropped as we stared at the twenty-year old teacher.

"What?" she asked. "Detentions boring, and you two lovebirds are the only ones in the room! Now, come on, who's first?" I laughed nervously.

"Sure….why not? And how do you know that we even like each other?" I said slowly. It was the teachers turn to laugh loudly.

"Hahahahhaa…have you seen each other? Staring all lovey dovey at each other? You two are perfect for each other!" she laughed as Sam blushed again along with Danny.

"Why are you watching us so closely? I mean, its not like Sam notices me staring at her all the time…" My mouth dropped again as his baby blue eyes dropped in realization.

"Oh crud…did I just say that out loud?"

I nodded slowly.

**Sorry its so short but I have something to go to and this is all I got done! Update on Monday, hopefully longer! Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue. Blue is a preeeeeety color! Blue is- wait, I'm typing? GAH! Uh… *sweat drop* You didn't hear anything! Anawho, I don't own DP, but I do own the twenty-year-old teacher who has no name yet! Thank you for all the reviews! Wow, didn't expect so MANY! XD ENJOY! **

"Did I just hear you correctly?" I gasped as Danny rubbed his neck nervously. A streak of red crawled across his face as he nodded slowly.

"Uh….you didn't hear anything?" he mumbled as he glared angrily at the teacher.

"Sorry, Danny, but I did…now please explain…" I asked nervously as he stuck his tongue out at the teacher. She laughed and stuck her tongue out back at him.

"Oh man…this is going to be kinda weird after this…" he moaned as he avoided my piercing stare.

"So? Talk!" I demanded softly as he sighed. He hid adorably behind his blue binder as he mumbled:

"I-uh-really kindamaybe sortalike you more than a friend?" Danny muttered extremely fast.

"Repeat that, porvavor?" I asked, although I heard him perfectly fine, I still wanted to make sure that my newly double pierced ears weren't playing tricks on me.

"I like you more than a friend!" he cried nervously as he turned invisible in his seat. My mouth dropped as I worriedly looked at the African American teacher, who winked at me.

"Your secrets safe with me!" she laughed as she nodded towards Danny's direction. I sighed in relief as I trudged over to Danny's desk and picked up his binder.

"Danny…come out, please?" I begged. A gust of wind blew through my hair as I sighed.

I concentrated as the link to Danny's mind opened up.

Danny… please turn visible!

_Sam? I- ugh, this is awkward…._

It isn't if you know how much I like yo- ah man…did I just think that? A gust of warm air blew on my face to reveal a smiling Danny.

"Yep… but I'm glad you said…uh…thought…whatever!" He blew his raven hair out of his perfect baby blue eyes. "I got this for you…" I smiled as I grabbed the package from him and gasped.

"Danny…you shouldn't have…" I gasped as I marveled at its simple beauty.

"I did…and before you join Team Phantom…there's one thing I want to ask…." He trailed off as I tinkered with the object.

"What?"

"Be mine?" he asked sheepishly. My new Fenton Thermos clattered to the ground as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Danny…yes…."

**Liney: Really?**

**Me: Hey, its V-DAY TOMORROW! I have an excuse! And for those of you who don't know Liney, Liney is my OC AKA line-break from INTERTWINED HIGH SCHOOL STYLE! *coughs* Which you should read and review after reading intertwined *cough* Anywho, review please! Update tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY OR VALENTINE'S DAY! Haha, if you read both my updated stories, ya know that Liney gets a girlfriend! Read Intertwined High School Style to see what happens! Anywho, I DO NOT OWN DP, but I own Liney! Enjoy chapter 6! RANDOMLY IN THIRD PERSON! WHOOOOO!**

****"You do reliaze that I'm Tucker Foley's cousin, right?" the still unnamed teacher announced to the shocked new couple.

"Wait...what?" gasped Danny as the teacher nodded. "TUCKER NEVER TOLD US HE HAD A CO-" Danny face palmed as soon as he realized how odd that sounded.

"So...oh mysterious cousin of Tucker's that we never knew, what is your name?" asked Sam as she held Danny's hand, which caused Danny to blush tremendously. The teacher laughed as she reached for an apple and bit into it.

"Izzy at your service, and I actually am not supposed to be here right now... " she confessed softly as the apple thumped softly on the desk.

"Wait...your not? Then...who is?" asked Danny as he wrapped his hand around Sam's waist, causing her to turn cherry red.

"Mr. Lancer, but he's..." A sly grin crossed her face.

**Liney: *in announcer voice* MEANWHILE, WHERE MR. LANCER IS AT...**

Mr. Lancer smiled victorously as he leaped into the air.

"I should hire fake subs more often! STRIKE!" He laughed as the shiny bowling ball rolled down all ten pins.

**BACK TO THE CLASSROOM...**

****"He's busy..." she finished as she laughed.

_"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Danny randomly in italicized text. Sam raised a thin eyebrow._

_"Do you have any idea at all why we're talking in italicized text?" Sam asked._

_"DO you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes..." said Danny cheesily **(CREDIT TO MY SISTER'S SPANISH TEACHER!) **Sam blushed as she giggled in a very ungothic way. _

_"Danny...I think your the most cheesiest guy in the world!" _

_"Nope..." He said as he grinned evilly at the author of the story. "RO-"_

_"ATTACK OF THE FLUFFERS!" shouted the author as she attacked Danny with a army of fluffies. _

_"AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE THAT THINK THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE?" cried Izzy in insanity as she looked nervously around. _

_"Yep!" declared Sam. "But I think the author(who I have no idea whom I'm talking about) was tired and couldn't think of any ideas..."_

_"Oh yea?" shot back Danny. "I think the author was daydreaming too much about R-"_

_"REALLY?" cried the author in desperation. "It's Valentines Day, give me a break! And those reasons are true...so yea!"_

_**I'm too lazy to turn off italicized text, so ya! Hopefully an actual idea will come to me by Thursday! Haha, review please and update on Thursday! **  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, I AM SORRY! But I will have random fluff at the end because that way you'll have at least something fun to read…. Okay, so I need your help. DESPERATELY. I have no clue whatsoever what is going to happen in this story… seriously, major writers block for this story! Sincerely the Sign Painter, I am going to use your idea later in the story…but not now… So please, I'm practically begging you, please review an idea or PM me an idea- ALL CREDIT GOES TO YOU! PLEASE! Okay, so this will be updated when one- I get an awesome idea from my brain, TWO- get an awesome ideas from a PM or review you guys type up, or THREE- Danny Phantom comes to my school. So PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IDEAS! Okay, thank you for listening to my plea of ideas, quick random drabble for you! **

_He should've seen it coming._

_He knew it was always there, but….for some reason, he always ignored it. _

_Other things got in the way- GHOSTS, school, family…_

_But now he realized the consequences too late._

_He closed his baby blue eyes in horror as he heard the horrifying noise._

_But there was nothing he could do now._

_Nothing._

"Aw, Danny, don't worry!" laughed Sam as she pulled out the destroyed cake out of the oven. "Its only your first attempt!" Danny smiled slightly as he threw the glowing cake into the empty trash bin.

**Haha, I don't own this idea, someone (I forgot who) wrote something like this on Phineas and Ferb, so I don't own it! I just used the basic concept… so ya, PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS! OR PM! PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A HUGE thanks goes to ChristinCC for inspiring this chapter (who also owns the idea for my inspiration)! Thank you so much! But he isn't gonna be mute, just saying…XD Its gonna be slightly different… MWHAHAHA! I don't own DP and enjoy! **

I stretched as I sleepily got out of my nice warm bed. Man, that was a really pleasant dream... I smiled as I recalled her kissing me on the cheek and holding my hand. Fortunately, that was real, and that what was caused me to grin all the way to Sam's ho- mansion, I should say. Hey, Manson, mansion! Wow, didn't notice that before... I tapped at her pane glass window as I saw my girlfriend running towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Danny!" she said as she kissed my cheek. I grinned as I opened my mouth to speak.

"H- h-" I tried to speak, but it wasn't coming! I pointed in alarm to my throat as Sam worriedly looked at me.

I think I lost my voice! I sent to Sam, which caused her eyebrows to rise.

_/Well... This is gonna be a problem... Wait, we can still communicate telepathically!/_ she thought with a grin. I smiled, but then frowned.

What about the teachers? Sam's face fell.

_/Oh yea... Um...I know! You can.../_ She did air quotes, _/"Write notes" to me and I can tell the teacher what your saying! / _I smiled and nodded.

Perfect... Now hop on! I held out my hand as she perfectly squeezed it. I blushed as we flew over the neighborhood and landed softly (and invisibly I might add) as I set her down.

"Ready for school Danny?" she laughed as I transformed behind a tree. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed her hand. This was going to be an interesting day...

**Liney: Hahahahahahahahahhahaha-**

**Me: Why are you laughing?**

**Liney: *points at a ruler* Hahahahahahaaa…**

**Me: O.o Alright then….**

"Is Fenton here?" asked Mr. Lancer tiredly as he looked up from his attendance sheet.

"He's here!" cried Sam as she looked at me attempting to speak.

"Is something wrong, Daniel?" asked Mr. Lancer curiously as he checked me off.

"He…he lost his voice…" Sam said slowly as I nodded.

"Roll of Thunder! I'd never thought I see the day!" I glared at him as he coughed. "I meant, do you need to go to the nurses office?" I shook my head as I sank lower into my seat. Why me?

**Sorry it was short, but at least its something! Review please! Update on Monday! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Happy President's Day! I don't own DP, Ron Weasly (XD), George Lucas, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, L-**

**Liney: Okay! WE GET THE PICTURE! **

**Me: *sad face* Tear. but I do own Liney and Linette! Enjoy chapter…. I FORGOT WHAT CHAPTER THIS WAS! XD Enjoy it anaways!**

"Daniel, what is the quadratic equation of two plus two?" asked a math teacher. I shot Sam a confused glance.

What on earth is that supposed to mean? I asked. Sam shrugged and raised her hand.

"Mrs. Flonure? Danny lost his voice…and he kinda can't answer that…" she said meekly. The teacher glared at her, but then smiled evilly.

"Then have him write it out!" she declared as she ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to me. I gulped and shakily grabbed a pencil. Oh man oh man oh man I'M TOAST!

_Danny… write Happy President's Day! _Suggested Sam. I smiled as silent laughter came out of my mouth. I nodded and began to write. My face broke into a broad grin as I handed the teacher the piece of paper.

"Daniel…" She said as her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "What. Is. This?" She held up the piece of paper as I smiled innocently and shrugged. Her eyes raged with fury.

"I respect the presidents as much as the next person, but NOT IN MATH CLASS!" she raged. She pointed angrily at the door. "DETENTION! AND MANSON TOO!" I grabbed Sam's hand as we headed out the door. Immediately after Sam shut the door, a grin spread across my face. Sam looked at me and started to guffaw.

"Hahaha- that- that was HILARIOUS! Did you see the look on her face?" laughed Sam as we sauntered down the empty hallway. I nodded as I shook with silent laughter.

"We should totally do that again!" laughed Sam as I nodded in agreement with her. I opened the door for her as we sauntered into the detention room laughing our heads off.

"Hey, didn't expect ya back so soon!"

"Isabella?"

**Haha, sorry for the shortness! Review please! Update tomorrow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter! Don't hurt me!**

**Liney: *holds up frying pan***

**Me: AH! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

Isabella laughed as she twirled around in the black office chair.

"The one and only! Mr. Lancer said I could keep the job because no one else wanted it! So what's up with you two lovebirds?" I blushed as Sam

spoke up.

"Danny lost his voice!" she announced smirking as I face palmed in humiliation. Isabella laughed heartily.

"Oh really? Were you two making out so much that he lost it?" Both Sam's and my faces turned extremely bright red. I shook my head wildly as Sam shouted in denial. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I was just kidding, but seriously, how did he lose his voice?"

/Uh...Danny? Little help here?/ asked Sam. I shrugged.

I don't know! I just woke up this morning with my voice gone!/

"He wrote to me in a note ealrier that he doesn't know?" she replied while looking at me oddly. Isabella shrugged.

"Eh, happens to the best of us. So what caused ya two lovebirds to end up in detention?" I began to shake in silent laughter as I handed her the note. A few minutes of awkward silence later, a guffaw erupted from Isabella's mouth.

"Haha, wow Danny! I thought that- that was HILARIOUS!" she giggled as she folded up the note and stuck it in her jean pocket. She winked at me.

"Just to get rid of the evidence... So...you guys want pizza?" she held up a box of steaming hot pizza. I nodded hungrily as Sam smiled with glee.

"Thank you! Your the best detention teacher ever!" she declared as she bit into the scrumptious piece of pizza.

**Again, sorry for such a short chapter! Review please, and update on Thursday! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Bold is Danny "speaking" FYI! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

"Wait...WHAT? You never told me you were the detention teacher!" Tucker yelled into the phone. "Ya mean... Ooo...good blackmail! Hehehe..."

We were sitting at the oak lunch table enjoying a...I shuddered at the thought. Ultra veggie sandwiches. Enough said. As I tried not to barf, I wanted to see if I could communicate with Tucker the same way I could Sam... And speaking of Sam, she was currently at a meeting of Veggie lovers... Another quirk that makes her adorable…I sighed dreamily but then realized that I had to try something amusing out…

**Tucker...testing, one two three! **I said to his mental link. A girlish scream was heard as Tucker clawed at his head.

"Dude! Did you just say something? I thought you lost your voice!"

**I did! I'm communicating with you telepathically!** Tucker's eyes widened.

"Cool!"

**So who were you talking to?** I asked as I twirled a fork in my salad.

"Isabella...and were you two making out?" teased Tucker as my face turned bright red.

**TUCKER! WE DID NOT MAKE OUT!** I stabbed the salad with my fork as Tucker laughed.

"Sure...I'll believe that..." he laughed as I facepalmed several times.

**It's true! Okay, she kissed me on the cheek...once! But that's not MAKING OUT!**

"Denial!" said Tucker. "Dude, your face is bright red..." This caused me to blush even more as I began to shift through my messy binder.

**Shut up Tucker… **I growled.

"Nope! And next time you guys make out, don't lose your voice!"

"TUCKER!" I cried in a raspy voice. He snickered as I sunk lower into my seat.

"Lovebirds..." he coughed as I slapped him silly.

"Not lovebirds!" I choked as Tucker laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Lovebirds!"

**Haha, Sincerely the Sign Painter commented that Tucker hasn't been in this story for a while… so I brought him in! XD Review and update on Saturday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! I don't own DP, but I own my brain! Enjoy this chapter of Great Minds! Sincerely the Sign Painter, thanks for the idea that I SHALL NOW USE! Enjoy my pretties…. Hehehehe….**

"Now, I believe that is all for the Veggies Lovers And Detesters…any questions?" My hand quickly sprang into the air.

"Yes Samantha?" asked the teacher, which I cringed at her using my full name.

"Why don't you use an acronym for our group? It would be a lot easier…" I suggested. The teacher rolled her eye, but then clapped her hands together.

"Oh, that reminds me! The founder of our group requested you to meet him for a special speech your going to do!" she cried as she wrote me out a pass.

"Speech?" I questioned, squinting at the pass. "What speech?"

"The speech of importance of vegetables!" she said cheerfully. "NOW MOVE!" she growled as I scurried out the door.

"Nice teacher…" I muttered to myself as I began walking towards the room number jotted down on my pass. Room 2312…. HOW MANY ROOMS DO WE HAVE IN THIS SCHOOL ANYWAYS? I sighed as I began my long walk down the hallway…Hey, I can try to contact Danny!

_Danny! Can you hear me-_

I DIDN'T MAKE WITH YOU! Came the reply, which caused my eyebrows to raise.

_Um… excuse me?_

Tucker said I made out with you, and ah man, this is awkward… I could honestly almost imagine him rubbing his neck nervously as I smiled.

_Oh Danny boy… tsk tsk… _

Danny boy? My face heated up as I tried to think of an excuse.

_I meant Danny? Oh! Here's room 2312! I gotta go! Love you Danny…_I thought softly.

Eh…hehe, love you too Sam…AND HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THIS SCHOOL HAVE ANYWAYS? came the reply. I smiled as I opened room 1023.

"Hello? I'm here for Veggie Lovers And Detesters?" I gaped as I realized something. Something extremely important.

"Wait a second… I don't hate vegetables, and the acronym for our group would be…" The door slammed shut as I scrambled to try to open it up.

"V.L.A.D!" I gasped, as an eerie candlelight filled the room. A cackle escaped from the man seated in an office chair.

"Welcome Samantha. _I've been expecting you…_"

And my world went black.

**Ooo…surprisingly, I like writing horror…huh, I might do a oneshot or something on that subject maybe…. Anyways, review please and update on Monday! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

"Vlad, I should've known!" I growled to myself as I stumbled through the dark. "What do you want from me?"

"Want?" cackled Vlad as picked up a pen from his oak desk. "I want Daniel, isn't it obvious? And your...well, you're a smart girl, connect the dots!" I gasped as I stumbled backwards in the darkness.

"Your using me as bait!" I cried angrily. He cackled once more as he rashly grabbed my shoulder.

"Precisely my dear... Now all you have to do is call your dear little boyfriend and have him save you..." he explained in a low voice. I growled as I bit my lip in concentration.

"I need a moment to think..." I told him rashly as I stormed into a dim corner.

"Do hurry..."

Danny, help! Vlad kidnapped me, but don't save me when I call you! I thought in desperation.

What? I'm coming! came his reply.

NO! IT'S A TRAP!

There was a few moments of erie silence, but he finally spoke.

I love you Sam, and I'm doing what I think is right.

I growled in frustration as I paced back and forth. Stupid hero complex, I don't need saving! A loud cough interrupted my deep thinking.

"Done Samantha?" he asked. I growled as I grabbed the phone from his outstretched hand.

"Sam, and yes, yes I am FRUITLOOP..." I laughed as his face cringed in distaste.

"Plasmius, it's PLASMIUS!" he roared. He shoved the papers in my face. "Read these to dear Daniel, and you will..." he growled as I gulped. My hand shakily held the phone as I began to dial Danny's number.

Don't listen to me Danny... Don't listen... I thought as his phone rang.

**Hope you liked this! Review please and update Tommorow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe…it has come to my attention( Thank you Epik Hunter of The Night and Brittanysue98!) that how on Earth would Sam know Vlad if she just moved here? Sorry, flashback and then NEXT chapter you shall know what happens to Dan Dan! XD I don't own DP and enjoy! **

Whoa, hang on a second...your probably wondering- how on earth does she know Vlad if she just moved here? Well, it's much easier to explain in a flashback- of last month or so...

_Flashback_

_I was ran through the crowded hallway, papers flying all over as I ran straight a tall man._

_"Sorry..." I muttered as I glanced at who I ran into. The man chuckled as he patted my head._

_"No harm done...say, I haven't seen you around here before...Mayor Masters-" he said, extending his hand. I shook it vigorously as I smiled._

_"Sam, Sam Manson. You're the mayor? I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching and-" He coughed and plastered on a fake smile._

_"Samantha, it's alright! Enjoy your day, ta-ta!" I saw the grin quickly wiped off his face as he grimaced in disgust. I frowned as Danny came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder._

_"What's wrong?" he asked. _

_"Mr. Goody Masters, I ran into him..." I explained. Danny burst out laughing._

_"You met FRUIT LOOP?" he guffawed as a grin spread across his face. I nodded in confuzzlement. _

_"Who's Fruit loop?" I asked slowly. Danny chuckled some more. His hand unexpectedly flew into mine as he ran around the corner. _

_"Going ghost!" he muttered as he transformed. I smiled dreamily as I looked at him. _

_"I'll never get tired of that...now, who's Fruit loop!" I demanded as he almost dropped me from flying._

_"He's...how should I say this...my arch nemesis..." he said quickly as I gaped at him. _

_"Nemesis?" I asked, my eyes questioning._

_"Loooong story..." he said as he began to weave his tale. _

_End Flashback_

So yea, that's how I know this crazed up Fruit loop... I shot daggers through my eyes at him as I dialed Danny's number...

**I'm so evil! Another cliffie! Haha, update on Thursday! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay...here's the part y'all have been waiting for! Haha, took TWO chapters to stall, and now... Sam is finally going to call Danny... Enjoy... Oh! I don't own DP! *cough*YET*cough* Haha, enjoy!**

Her smooth fingers shakily dialed the sleek buttons on the phone as her boyfriend picked up from the other line.

"Sam, I'm coming!"

Don't listen to me, it's a script I have to read! No matter what, play along, okay? she thought desperately.

Okay...start the script... He thought back.

"I don't need your help," she spat coldly into the phone. She grimaced as she heard a gasp on the other side.

"But why? Where are you?" 'questioned' Danny as he clutched the phone.

"I'm with Plasmius... And-" she gulped as she read the next part. "I'm happier with him than when I was with you!" An evil grin spread across Vlad's face when he heard his reply.

"Wh-why?" came the heart wretching reply.

"Becuase he's everything your not..goodbye Daniel." she finished, tears streaming down her pale face. Her quivering hand snapped the phone shut as she threw it at Vlad.

"I hope your happy..." she muttered angrily as she sat down in his black office chair.

"Much... Now, enjoy your stay while I retrieve a few things... Goodbye Samantha..." he cackled as he walked out the door and shut it, encasing the room in darkness.

Danny! Don't believe a word I said, okay? Thought Sam as she gulped nervously.

I didn't, but THAT EVIL-

Danny... He's evil, and out for a little bit... And- She gasped as she noticed in the pitch black room a purple glow emitted shaped like a heart. Her hand flew to the source, ironacally it being her forehead.

Sam?

I'm glowing... she said as her world blacked out.

**I like making people faint for some reason! Update on Saturday and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

******GAH! THIS CHAPTER IS WAAAAAAY CLICHE! But I was lazy...forgive me! I don't own DP, and enjoy this way to cliche chapter!**

"SAM!" Danny yelled to the wind, a look of horror strewn across his face. He flew faster now towards the classroom, his heart beating faster every second. "I'm coming Sam... I'm coming..." he fretted. His glowing white boots finally slid to a stop as he stood there hovering before the trap Sam was encased in.

"I'm here.." he whispered as he phased through the door. He looked around for any sign of Sam, and gasped.

"Purple glow... That must be Sam!" he cried in relief as he placed a hand on her forehead. "Sam...can you hear me...?" asked Danny nervously as he brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Danny..." moaned Sam. "Wha-what happened?"

"Vlad happened, and I won't let him get to you!" growled Danny as he glared at the closed door. "We've got to get you out of here...hang on..I'll phase us through and-"

"Danny!" interrupted Sam weakly as she grabbed his hand. "What about Vlad? He'll destroy you if he finds out what you've done!" Danny ran a gloved hand through his glowing white hair as his emerald green eyes were filled with heroic love.

"Then that's what I'll deal with... Come on.." he said, picking her up bridal style. Her eyes furrowed in wonder as she pointed at Danny's symbol.

"What?" Danny asked as he looked down on his D. He gasped.

"It's- it's purple? A dark purple, but still! Purple? I don't-"

"Neither do I, but let's get out of here!" encouraged Sam quickly. Danny nodded curtly and was about to fly out of the room when the door snapped open.

"Going somewhere Daniel?"

**Again, I thought this was way too cliche, but it's an update! Next update on Monday and review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey awesome readers who are reading my story! Thanks for 99 reviews in total so far! And that means... WHOVER REVIEWS FIRST THIS CHAPTER WILL RECIEVE EITHER:**

**A- A oneshot dedicated to them, including what it is about, **

**B- A review for any one of their stories or **

**C- A happy sticker! *cricket chirps* What? I ran outta ideas! **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and you know..,I think the next chapters gonna be the final one...I'm shocked that it's finished already! And sorry, but I'm NOT doing a sequel for this! Okay, I don't own DP and enjoy! **

"Why yes, Plasmius, yes I am. Syanora!" I growled as I tried to fly around him. He cackled as he shot a blast of ecto energy on my shoulder. I hissed in pain as he replied,

"Nice try Daniel, but you and your little girlfriend aren't getting out of here...no...your right where I want you!" He ran across the dimly lit room and thrust downward on a not so promising lever.

"Sam, go!" I commanded her. Her violet eyes looked up at me, filled with sorrow.

"Not without you!" she cried determination. I smiled weakly.

"That's the Sam I know..." I said. I glanced up at Vlad, who grinned evilly and pointed upwards. I gasped and threw Sam out of my arms and onto a soft cushion as a containment unit crashed down around me.

"DANNY!" she cried as she looked in horror as it began to fill with gases. Vlad growled as his finger hovered over a red button. **(Okay, time out! Why is it always the RED button? Why not green? Or blue? Or that perfect shade of blue that makes me smile...? *daydreams***

**Liney: We lost her. She's in daydream mode. Anyways, we would love to hear your response for that question! Leave a comment saying why is it always RED instead of a different color? Anywho, continue reading the story!)**

"Daniel, this is for all the trouble you have cost me in the past, for your bumbling father, and FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU- HAVE- CAUSED!" he shouted as he slammed his fist onto the red button. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion...(**yes, I did something similar in Intertwined, but it's fun to do!) **

The scream of Sam echoing in the air...

...my heartbeat going slower and slower...

...the evil cackle of my arch nemesis...

...the tapping noise of a PDA?

"Tucker..?" I asked groggily, looking through the glass.

"In the flesh, and I'm getting you outta here!" he declared. I smiled weakly as I sat down in the containment unit.

"Where's Vlad...?" I questioned.

"Right here." Vlad growled as he snatched away Tucker's PDA. Tucker gulped in fear as he stared into the glaring face of Plasmius.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be..." he spat as he crushed Tuckers PDA with one hand.

"MY BABY!" cried Tucker in dismay as a angry glare spread across his face. "You- killed- my-baby." he growled. He whipped out a Fenton Bazooka, which I have no clue where he got that from! He aimed it at Vlad's face, who didn't look the slightest bit intimidated.

"Oh, I'm so scared..." he said sarcastically. A green glow filled the interior of the bazooka.

"Oh, you should be..."

**Tucker's just _slightly_ mad about his PDA...XD Haha, anyways, FINAL CHAPTER TOMMOROW AND REVIEW PLEASE! 100th review prize: see author's note above! **


	18. Chapter 18

***sniff* *sniff* *sobs* WHY? It's already the final chapter? Man, these things sneak your way right into your heart(chocolate chip muffin for whoever guesses where that is from!) and then BOOM! Their done! FINSIHED! Thank you all who read, reviewed, and followed Great Minds Think Alike! I'm too lazy to list out all the names, but YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! And 12 reviews? For one chapter? Again, AWESOME PEOPLE! Now, without further ado... The final chapter of Great Minds Think Alike. I don't own DP. And the possibility of a sequel arises...see authors note below. :) Enjoy!**

"Say goodbye, Plasmius," spat Tucker as he fired up the bazooka.

"Wait! Can't we negotiate? Figure something out?" asked Vlad nervously as he began to back up.

"No...no negations... Unless..." His head immediately turned towards the device Danny was captured in.

"Release Danny. Now." he growled.

"Why should I?" cackled Vlad.

"Because if you don't..." He looked Vlad angrily in the eye. "I'll reveal your secret. Everyone will know that your a halfa, that you fooled everyone, stole money-"

"You-you can't be serious!" scoffed Vlad as he glared at Tucker. "We had a truce!"

"No, you and DANNY had a truce. Me? I don't have a truce with you. So I repeat again- Release- Danny." Fear shone in the elder halfa's eyes as he nodded quickly.

"Next time you won't win so easily, Tucker Foley," he hissed angrily as he slammed down on the pink button, causing Danny to tumble out of the containment unit.

**Sam's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes and blinked. Twice. What was Tucker doing?

"Release-Danny." he growled as Vlad somehow willingly obeyed him. A gasp was heard as the prison Danny was in came wide open.

"Danny." I gasped. "DANNY!" I ran over to where he collapsed on the ground, gasping for fresh air.

"Sam..." he said weakly. I stroked his hair out of his baby blue eyes.

"Danny...your alive.." I sighed happily in relief as I hugged him, never wanting to let go of him again.

"Well, I'm breathing aren't I?" he joked as I glared at him.

"Danny, you could've been killed and your JOKING ABOUT IT?" I yelled at him. He smiled and shook his head slowly.

"That's my Sam..." he whispered softly.

**Tucker's POV **

I watched triumphantly as Vlad transformed and flew out of the room. I sighed in relief. Man, if he knew that gun was just a fake, I would've been in really deep trouble. Really deep.

"Danny! Dude, you oka-" I stopped when I saw the two lovebirds hugging.

I grinned. Since I just saved his butt, it's okay to do a little teasing, right? Right? Of course, I'll just wait a teensy bit longer, since well, it's kinda obvious what will happen next...

**Danny's POV **

Sam...I thought softly.

What is it? Came the reply back. Can't you say it out loud?

This,..this doesn't need words...I thought.

I sat up, hissing slightly at the pain, but smiled. I leaned in and...

**No one's POV**

The boy leaned in, closing the tiny gap between the two. The girl sighed happily as she melted into the kiss. Another boy in the background, with a huge grin on his face, waited a few moments before teasing,

"So...when's the wedding?"

"TUCKER!" they shouted in unison.

"What? At least I didn't ask when the baby was due!"

And that simple statement earned him a painful date with a combat boot.

**THE END!**

**It's over? Already? *sobs***

**Liney: *hands me a tissue* **

**Me: Thanks... Thanks to all of ya guys! And if you have an idea for a story ya want me to do, I'll do it and dedicate it to us! Oh, and if- and ONLY if- I get 12 REVIEWS asking for a SEQUEL- I will do one! You guys will have to provide me with ideas, but I will do a sequel IF I get twelve reviews asking for one! Thank you and REVEW PLEASE!**


End file.
